Egon Stetmann (Co-op Missions)
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Stetmann Coop Art1.png |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Terran Mecha Zerg and robot army |faction=”Bel'Shir” :Mecha Swarm |campname=Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Mechanical Zerg Swarm Support/Assault hybrid Zone Control |notes='Strengths' *Hero support *Stetzone abilities benefit allies, allowing healing, energy regeneration, or a speed boost *Army can be rebuilt via Gary *Late-game dominance Weaknesses *Slow early game *Egonergy mechanics take practice to master *All units are weak when out of Egonergy *Stetzone reliance *No powerful calldowns |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= |concattop= }} Egon Stetmann is a commander for Co-op Missions, who commands the Mecha Swarm against his enemies. He commands legions of robotic zerg with special abilities, supported by his best friend Gary. Stetmann can spread stetellites across the map, which create power fields that can empower both Stetmann’s forces and his ally’s. These fields create “stetzones” that can recharge energy, heal, or grant a speed boost. Gary can overcharge these stetellites to grant a larger bonus to the Mecha Swarm. Gary serves as a hero support unit, able to bring combat and supporting abilities to Stetmann’s forces, but is not as powerful as other commander heroes as an individual unit.2019-05-22. Co-op Commander: Egon Stetmann. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2019-05-22. Overview Info *''Recommended for experienced players'' *''Deploy Stetellites across the map to expand your influence.'' *''Control Stetmann's Mecha Zerg, which are augmented with Terran and Protoss inspired enhancements.'' Mastery ;Power Set 1 :Upgrade Resource Cost: -2% – -60% :* (Only affected on '''attack' and armor upgrades'') :Gary Ability Cooldown: +1% – +30% ;Power Set 2 :Stetzone Bonuses: +2% – +60% :Maximum Egonergy Pool: +2% – 60% ;Power Set 3 :Deploy Stetellite Cooldown: -0.16 sec – -5 sec :Structure Morph Rate: -2% – -60% Calldown Abilities Army Composition Units and Structures Stetmann has access to the following units and structures: Talent Progression Stetmann acquires the following talents as he levels up: Strategies Stetmann's army consists entirely of mechanical zerg, giving players a point of reference for his play-style. While all of his units may seem familiar at first glance, Stetmann's unique mechanics make his swarm radically different from commanders like Kerrigan or Zagara, especially since Stetmann's production structures are limited in quantity. Stetmann can produce a swarm rapidly, but a player cannot use his forces recklessly, as his production and research limited to a handful of structures. My Money's on Gary Stetmann relies heavily on his hero unit, Gary, as a force multiplier, and to make an impact in the early game while building up his army. While Gary's single target DPS is serviceable, his E-Gorb ability can annihilate entire waves in the early game allowing Gary or zerglings to finish off anything that remains. Stetellite Overchage can apply to both you and your ally's units, giving them useful effects. At hive tech, Gary can be upgraded to Super Gary, upgrading nearly every aspect of him and allowing him to be far more aggressive than nearly any other hero unit. It is highly advised to invest into Super Gary as soon as possible. Super Gary's ability, Gary-zone, allows him to produce a portable and massive Stetzone around Super Gary, which give all the usual buffs and allow Stetellites to be placed within. Super Gary meanwhile can aggro enemy anti-air which will allow Stetellites to be placed (and subsequently overloaded). HUGS Overload deserves special mention: two overloaded stetellites allow Super Gary to tank 120 DPS, which is very useful in many offensive scenarios. Super Gary's "Best Oil" ability synergizes well with mecha zerglings and mecha banelings (especially with the Lovable Little Rascals talent), rapidly increasing his fire rate and allowing him to gun down tough targets such as hybrids or capital flyers that would normally present a threat to his units. Check the Fuel Stetmann plays differently from other commanders in that all of his units have a reliance on a form of energy: Egonergy. With the Egonergy mechanic in-place, players must keep a close eye on Stetmann's units and their total energy scores. Units with Egonergy can hammer enemy units and use special abilities. Units who have run out of Egonergy are cannon-fodder. Thus, an army can go from being seemingly unstoppable to crushed in a matter of seconds. Careful monitoring of his units can mean the difference between a successful push and a rout, so the Stetmann player must learn to switch between using Gary, checking his units, and keeping an eye of the stetellite fields. Stetzones, Helping Both Commanders The FAST Stetzone provides movement speed to workers, thus placing stetellites over an ally's workers provides a boost to their early economy. Not doing so is to not take advantage of Stetmann's basic abilities for the benefit of both players, and it is similar to if a Swann player would not place a Vespene Harvester on his ally's refineries. This boost increases the speed of workers in the early game, but as mineral and gas are saturated, the FAST speed boost becomes less effective on workers. However, this can be an effective means to boost both Stetmann and his ally in the early game and quickly transition them into the midgame. This is particularly effective if the ally is a slower commander to ramp up, such as Swann, Stukov, or Karax. Aside from the speed boost, Stetmann can also switch to healing zones. This will help all allies within the zone, and can tremendously assists commanders without built-in healers, like Alarak. Stetmann's energy boost is equally impressive: characters can use spell casters much more freely. With careful practice and coordination, Stetmann can enable an ally to use abilities like Psi Storm to shred enemies. With these abilities, Stetmann's Stetzone's can radically alter the course of the game with a click of the mouse, making him an extremely powerful commander. Stetellites also can provide permanent, map-wide vision, opening up whole worlds of opportunity from allied commanders who require vision for their calldown abilities. Stetellites will continue to provide vision even when disabled, allowing both Stetmann and his ally to dispense swift retribution. Stetellites have very low HP, however, and can be easily disabled by enemy units, making enemy air compositions dangerous to Stetmann. They can also be shot down by enemy anti-air when being placed, even ones otherwise out of sight. Care must be taken not to lose them to these threats. Defending the Mecha Swarm Stetmann relies heavily on his ally until the late-game. As such, Stetmann will fall into a support role for the early game. Central to this is boosting an ally's economy and clever use of Gary. Gary's role as a ranged attacker allows it to cover for commanders who wield melee-only characters for their first units, such as zerglings and zealots. Gary is a decent attacker and defender, but it is not a meat shield and can easily be overwhelmed. The Stetmann player can make his ally's life a little easier by putting up some static defenses and using Gary to support his ally. Gary is unable to effectively defend Stetmann's base on higher difficulty levels, leaving Stetmann's ally left with the sense of being both the attacker and defender while Stetmann builds up his forces. Establishing some light defenses will keep Gary intact and allow it to be used to support an ally's early push efforts. A Tide of Fire and Metal Stetmann's army is, once fully upgraded and empowered with Egonergy, immensely powerful. His mecha ultralisks and mecha battlecarrier lords can shred their way through enemies with ease. However, it takes time to ramp up to this point. Gary, static defenses, and some zerglings will form the first iteration of Stetmman's force, and that force is primarily used for defense or support. However, in the mid-game Stetmann starts to shine via his mecha hydralisks. With upgrades and Egonergy, Stetmann's hydralisks can bring some needed firepower to the field. Similarly to Kerrigan's hydralisks, however, Mecha hydralisks will need support in order to survive and take down enemy forces, as they are very vulnerable to AOE attacks. This makes siege tanks, hybrids, and spell casters dangerous to Stetmann. The player will need to use Mecha Ultralisks or expendable Mecha Roaches to form a meat shield to keep Stetmann's firepower in the battle. Stetmann also needs some downtime between battles in order to recharge his Egonergy, as his mecha hydralisks burn through the energy fairly quickly. Gary plays a role in restoring Stetmann's forces after a difficult battle. It can gather scrap parts that allow units to be rebuilt, with zerglings and banelings in particular dropping two remnants. Synergies Stetmann's universal abilities, his Stetzones, make him a decent partner to all commanders. However, he does mix with some partners better than others. What Stetmann himself needs is a commander with a strong early game or a strong defense that can hold the line until Stetmann's powerful army gets moving. Protoss Commanders Artanis Just two abilities alone, Stetmann's Stetellites and Artanis's Guardian Shell, are enough to create an excellent synergy. It gives armies of both commanders that additional safeguard and finally giving the means for the Protoss to heal their lost HP in battle. Stetellites may not be able to recharge shields, but the HP regeneration provided will still help things along. Furthermore, should Stetmann decide to go with large numbers of low HP units like Mecha Zerglings and Hydralisk, this would make these kinds of units that much harder to kill. The heavy map vision provided by Stetellites will allow Artanis to have his Power Field pretty much anywhere to deploy and warp down units to dominate areas early as well as providing close air support with his calldown abilities for defense. For the other 2 modes, the heavy speed boost provided by Stetellites will really give that needed mobility Artanis's armies generally lack. Whereas the Juice mode will also be handy if the commander playing Artanis regularly uses high Templar and Archons. Karax Karax's reconstruction beam will come in handy to give a bit more HP regeneration to Stetmann's units as they are all mechanical. This may create some overlap if the Stetellites are in their healing mode, making it rather redundant. But, later on, when supported with Aiur Carriers to cover for healing duty, commanders playing Stetmann can consider dropping the healing field entirely and opt for speed or juice mode instead. However until Karax and Stetmann can get a decent army up, the commanders will have to rely on Stetmann, some Photon Cannons, and a handful of sentinels or zerglings for their defense. This makes this pairing risky for maps with timed objectives, such as Part and Parcel or Scythe of Amon. Alarak Alarak's hero unit gives him a lot of early-game power to cover for Stetmann's lack thereof, while later on, Stetmann's Hydralisks and Corruptors can help cover for Alarak's lack of dedicated anti-air. The Stetellites' FAST configuration also helps with Alarak's low mobility and HUGS can help extend the lifespan of Alarak's mechanical units, though he has little use for JUICE due to the Ascendants' Sacrifice ability. Stetmann's large swarm of Mechanical units will also grant Alarak a huge damage boost from Empower Me and help screen for his attacking units. Interestingly, Alarak can use Structure Overcharge on Stetellites, allowing him to easily intercept attack waves and provide some extra frontline firepower if needed. Terran Commanders Swann Stetmann gets really gas starved in late game, especially when transitioning to flying units and other gas heavy units. Swann's vespene drones will help alleviate this in the long run, just as Stetzones will help Swann gather minerals in the early game. The flaw and advantage of redundant mechanical unit healing, similar to Karax and his carriers via their repair drones, still applies, especially once Science Vessels are on the field. The vision provided by Stetmann's Stetellites will allow the Drakken Laser Drill to paint more targets from further away. A larger issue with this pairing is time. Swann takes time to build up a formidable army, and Stetmann does the same. With the use of drones and Stetzones the commanders can construct their armies faster, but there will still be a large period during the early game when Gary and the Drakken Laser Drill are the bulk of both player's defenses. This can be especially crippling if both players refuse to try and put up static defenses. Zerg Commanders Kerrigan Zagara Ironically enough, Zagara and Stetmann work very well together. They have little direct synergy, as Zagara's mastery allows her to regenerate energy quickly enough and her forces are utterly expendable, but they cover for each other's weaknesses. Zagara's powerful early game lets Stetmann turn his attention to building up his armies, and Zagara's Infested Drop and Frenzy can alleviate Stetmann's fragile army's need for meat shields and cut down down on the length of engagements, which is critical to maintaining Egonergy supplies. Stetzone's can offer Zagara's already speedy forces a boost, allowing her to blitz objectives and hit objectives with incredible speed. More critically is that Stetmann's hydralisks simply eliminate Zagara's weakness to air units. However, the commanders will need to make certain to coordinate their forces, as Stetmann's endgame army is fairly bulky, and Zagara's Banelings are reliant on making contact with the enemy, which is something they cannot do if a wall of roaches is blocking them. Stukov Teaming up with Stukov is not a recommended course of action, not only do they use the same tactics IE: spam an unlimited number of troops to dump on the heads of the enemies, but the sheer volume of individual units can and will crash the game. Quotations :See: Egon Stetmann Commander Quotations Achievements Gameplay Levels Development Stetmann’s commander identity was conceived out of the popularity of the simulant zerg skinset. When the team deliberated on what commander could represent them, Stetmann was decided upon, as the character already had a special relationship with the team due to their development of him in “Mist Opportunities.” The team wanted to make a character that blended zerg potential and protoss technology, with a dose of terran ingenuity, to adapt Stetmann’s ability to research protoss and zerg technology. For this, the stetzone mechanic was created as a means to create complexity while fulfilling the fantasy of both Stetmann and the Mecha Swarm. Part of Stetmann's design was what imagining what a child or mad scientist would create if they created their own mechanical Swarm. Stetmann has the highest proportion of "placeholder" names for his units and mechanics that made it into live.2019-05-22. Twitch Rivals: StarCraft II. Twitch.tv. Accessed 2019-06-01. At his release, tooltips on the mecha spire referred to Stetmann being able to spawn mecha mutalisks, and mecha mutalisks show up in his commander trailer. Data in the Galaxy Map Editor exists for a mecha roach warren. Trivia Stetmann has unique dialogue on the map "Mist Opportunities," changing the dialogue for both himself and the allied commander. Videos Co-op Commander Stetmann References Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Egon Stetmann (in English). 2018. External Links Category:Co-op Commanders